Black Ink Invaders
by mah29732
Summary: Crossover with de Blob. A sinister fleet led by the revived Comrade Black is preparing for another invasion. Yet this time poor Courage is going to have to deal with the onslaught of inky invaders, and their quest to make things black and white.
1. Revival of Comrade Black

Black Ink Invaders

Chapter 1: Revival of Comrade Black

The notorious Black Ink Empire had finally revived one of its most notorious leaders-Comrade Black. Comrade Black wanted to this time focus on his attention toward a small blue planet known as Earth, where colorful troublesome creatures such as de Blob wouldn't be a problem for his conquest. That planet had to be Earth. Back on Earth, in the middle of nowhere, things were quite normal for the average day. Eustace Bagge was trying to fix up his truck, yet as he dug through the tool box, he noticed some of the tools he needed were missing.

"Hey, where the heck is my wrench, can't fix up my truck without my wrench" said Eustace to himself to which he then turned toward Muriel whom was sitting peacefully on her rocking chair outside, "Muriel, did you take my wrench?"

"No Eustace" replied Muriel as she continued to rock back and forth on her rocking chair.

"Well, somebody must have taken it" said Eustace, "I know, it was that stupid dog! This time he's going to be in big trouble!"

As Eustace began to search the entire place for Courage, Courage was busy chewing on Eustace's wrench in the basement quite content. When the farmer opened up the cellar door to the basement, he noticed that Courage was chewing on his wrench.

"You stupid, stupid dog, give me that wrench!" ordered Eustace in a harsh tone.

Yet Courage was too content to even notice that Eustace had come into his private area to disrupt his peaceful business. So instead, Eustace puts on his usual scary mask and scares the heck out of Courage, to which Courage let's go of the wrench which then falls right on Eustace's foot, being quite painful for the farmer.

"You stupid, stupid dog, look what you made me do!" cried Eustace, "Why, I ought to!"

"Eustace, what the heck is going on here?!" cried Muriel who heard the commotion outside and noticed that Eustace was about to strangle poor Courage.

"Eustace Bagge, how could you do that to defenseless Courage?" asked Muriel as she immediately grabbed Courage before he could do anything against the dog.

"But Muriel, he took my wrench" complained Eustace in a childish manner.

"I don't care if he did, still it's not right what you tried to do, now say you're sorry to Courage" ordered Muriel.

"Well, I'm, sorry" replied Eustace as he muttered it in quite an unrecognizable tone of voice.

"Come on Courage, we can probably go inside, where things are more peaceful there" said Muriel as she took Courage with him.

While both Muriel and Courage where heading inside, Comrade Black's fleet of intergalactic ships were on root toward the tiny blue planet in question. This of course, gave an alert to Nowhere's local military General who noticed the oncoming fleet of alien invaders.

"Oh my, my, my, this is quite of a major concern" said the General as he turned toward his superiors in the government, "what course of action do you think we should take upon this matter?"

"Well General, there is always testing to see if they are hostile or not" said one of his superiors.

"Good, good, we'll send one of those costly satellites to make an attempt contact with them then" replied the General.

"We'll get on it immediately sir" replied another superior of the General's within the government.

A few hours later, a satellite was launched from the military installation itself, sending the satellite straight toward Comrade Black's fleet.

"Great Comrade sir, we got word that the tiny blue planet has sent a pathetic piece of excuse of technology heading straight for us, what are your commands?" asked the black ink drone.

"So them what we're made out of" laughed Comrade Black.

Back within the military installation, Nowhere's local General and his superiors from the government were watching with quite detail on the satellite's journal toward Comrade Black's fleet.

"Sir, the satellite has reached its target" said one of the superiors to the General.

"Good, we'll see if they are hostile or not from here on out" replied the General.

Suddenly, a missile from the flagship of the fleet was fired at the satellite.

"Look, a hostile projector!" cried one of the superiors.

"Wait a second!" added another superior after the missile exploded, which the satellite turned to nothing but black and white ink, "Look at the colors of our satellite. It turned our flag's colors to black and white!"

"What kind of crazy technology is this?!" cried the General, "This is a weapon? So it turns things black and white, at least this makes our weapons not so sissy like that."

"I'm not so sure if our weapons would have such an affect" said another superior, "we should warn the people of our country, and the rest of the world about this before it's too late."

Yet as something quite sinister was just about to happen with Earth, Muriel was making her famous batch of pastries, with her usual secret ingredients.

"Courage, how would you like a tasty pastry after what Eustace had done to you today?" asked Muriel.

"Yeah!" cried Courage as he scarfed down the pastry, to which after he smiled eating it, the sticky pastry was just about everywhere in his mouth.

"Say, something smells pretty good" said Eustace as he came into the scene, as he was about to reach for one of those, Muriel slapped the spatula right on his hand, "what did I do?"

"Sorry Eustace, but you were mean to Courage today" replied Muriel, "if you were a bit nicer to him, perhaps I might give you one of my tasty pastries I have made."

"Alright, fine" grumbled Eustace, "how about if I take the dog out for a walk?"

"Oh that would be perfect Eustace" said Muriel as she gave him a pastry as a to-go meal, "you may be with Courage for at least two hours, come back early, and I'll ensure you won't get any more."

"Alright, fine Muriel" sighed Eustace as he put Courage on a leash and took him outside.

"Be good to Courage, Eustace!" cried Muriel as she waved good bye to the both of them.

"Oh, I know something bad is going to happen, I just know it" sighed Courage as he really didn't want to go on a walk with Eustace.

"Come on, er, you clever dog" said Eustace who even struggled being nice to the pink dog.

Yet as the farmer and his dog were about to go out on a walk, it seemed like Comrade Black's fleet was certainly going to implement its invasion plans against the tiny blue planet.


	2. Encounter of the Black Ink

Chapter 2: Encounter of the Black Ink

While Nowhere's General was trying to ensure the new black ink invaders would not come to Earth, back on the blue planet, a certain Eustace Bagge was frustrated as he was forced to be with Courage.

"Stupid dog" said Eustace as he got into his truck, and placed Courage in the back, "we're going to town to do the walk, there's nothing out here."

"Oh, I know something bad is just going to happen" sighed Courage.

As the farmer started up the engines for the struck, back in space, Comrade Black had enough of the inhabitants of the targeted planet.

"Comrades, charge!" ordered Comrade Black.

Suddenly, star fighters carrying ink emerged from the main flagship, and began to descend down to Nowhere.

"We don't want to draw too much attention" said Comrade Black to his men, "we should make Nowhere our temporary headquarters before we go ahead with the invasion plans."

As star fighters continued their descend, they began to fire missiles in Nowhere town. The black ink then went all over the place, to which made everyone run in panic. Back at the local military base, the General was in his tank preparing to greet the invaders.

"We're going to stop them right here, and right now" said the General as he got into the tank.

While the General was trying to make his move, missiles carrying black ink fell right onto the town, also the black ink fell right onto the citizens of Nowhere who were still running about. They soon found themselves were all in black and white, to which black ink blobs came down on parachutes heading right into the town and putting on special suits for them. A large building from an aircraft was then placed in the town center, which was really a police station.

"My God, we're in trouble here!" cried the General as he noticed how fast the inky invaders were, "Oh well, this will give me an excuse to use this neat weapon!"

The General attempted to go to work, yet his attempts were hampered, as a missile with black ink immediately exploded, getting rid of the green paint on the tank.

"I just had this thing shined!" cried the General, as he noticed the now black and white tank.

Yet before the General could make his move, the hatch to his tank was opened up, and a suit was placed on the General.

"What the heck is this thing?!" cried the General as he was forced to wear the black and white suit.

"Move it!" cried one of the ink blobs who appeared to have a weapon in his hand.

While this was going on, Eustace and Courage arrived in town. Something different was quite afoot, Eustace couldn't make it out, but all the colors of the town were gone. Everything was in complete black and white.

"What the heck is going on here, and who left this hunk of junk in the middle of the road?!" cried Eustace as he noticed the black and white tank right in front of the truck.

"Oh no, the colors are gone!" cried Courage to which he began to scream quite loudly.

"Would you shut up, you stupid dog!" cried Eustace to which he then puts on his usual mask ans scares the poor pink dog.

Courage immediately then runs away from the struck, and heads right toward the front of the tank. As Courage took time to catch his breath, he was spotted by two ink blobs whom spotted him.

"You missed one! Go get him!" ordered the superior ink blob commander to the other ink blobs.

The pink dog immediately made a dash for it, racing right away from the tank, and heading straight back toward the farm house which was about two miles or so away.

"Hey, where the think you're going, you stupid dog, Muriel said I was suppose to be with you for two hours, or I won't get those tasty pastries!" cried Eustace, to which suddenly the farmer turned toward the ink blobs whom were coming toward him, "Who the heck are you?"

"Fire your weapons!" ordered the ink blob commander.

"No good for nothing teenagers, probably another prank!" replied Eustace.

As the weapons fired, the black ink somehow had no effect on Eustace who was somehow immune to the black ink, as he was always in quite a horrible mood just as much as Comrade Black was.

"No good nothing punk teenagers, you're not going to prank me!" cried Eustace as he got into his truck and was about to follow Courage back home.

"Follow him, we suspect he might lead us to more targets" replied the commander, "we want everything ready for Comrade Black's arrival."

As at least a group of five ink blobs began to secretly follow Eustace back, the ink blobs on their way to following their target, they began to get rid of the colors of the ground, road and anything else that was colorful they could get rid of. While they were doing that, Courage had managed to race all the way back from town and immediately opened up the door and slammed it quite shut The pink dog immediately then placed on locks to the house.

"So, Eustace didn't do what he was suppose to do?" asked Muriel who was sitting in her rocking chair, "Oh well, I guess that leaves more of our tasty pastries for us."

Courage then began to attempt to tell Muriel what was going on back in town, and trying to warn her not to go out. Just then, Eustace parked his truck. As the farmer mumbled as he got out of his truck, the small group of ink blobs then turned the barn house into black and white, and later the chicken coop, and even the chickens themselves.

"Good for nothing dog, leaves me with some punk teenagers!" cried Eustace as he was heading to the front door, as the farmer attempted to enter his residence he soon found himself locked outside, "Hey, what's the big idea here?!"

"Oh no, they found us!" cried Courage.

"Let me in, you stupid dog, you did this!" cried Eustace as he was pounding his fists on the door.

"Courage, it's Eustace, let him in!" ordered Muriel.

As Courage was about to do just that, Eustace managed to weaken the door to the point the security locks were no use. The door then immediately fell right on the poor pink dog.

"Well now you've done and gone it, you busted our door" said Muriel.

"I was trying to run away from some punk teenagers whom were going to prank me!" replied Eustace in an angry tone.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me" replied Muriel.

Yet as both Eustace and Muriel were arguing, the small group of five ink blobs were observing their new targets.

"Sir, we found some targets for us" said one of the ink blobs, "they live close to the small town."

"Turn them black and white, we don't want Comrade Black to know there are a few astray here" replied the commander on the communicator.


	3. Comrade Black Arrives

Chapter 3: Comrade Black Arrives

After Muriel and Eustace stopped arguing, and Courage began to get the feeling back in his head after the door fell right on the poor dog. Muriel wanted to disprove Eustace that these were simply punk teenagers whom were pranking everyone.

"Really Eustace, you think teenagers really want to turn everything black and white as a prank?" asked Muriel.

"I don't know, why did they have to chase me down if they didn't?" replied Eustace.

"Well, let's just go outside and take a trip to town and see how things are quite different there if what you're saying is true" replied Muriel.

Yet as Muriel was about to take a step outside, Courage immediately stood right in front of her trying to prevent her to leave the house.

"Get out of the way, you stupid dog!" cried Eustace.

"Eustace, that's no way to talk to Courage" replied Muriel, "out of the way please, I wish to prove Eustace wrong. See, that's a better response there."

"Blah, blah, blah, just get out of way dog" continued Eustace who ignored Muriel's comments.

Eustace immediately pushed Courage out of the way. As the farmer walked right outside, he noticed that his truck was in black and white.

"My truck, what did those teenager punks do to you!" cried Eustace as he came running toward it.

While the farmer was mourning the loss of his truck, the five ink blobs that were there saw how ignorant Eustace seemed to be as he didn't seem to care about the fate of Muriel or Courage. Yet only the fate of his truck.

"Hmm, interesting" said one of the ink blobs who was watching in secret, "the one with the hat cares more about that particular vehicle of his, than he does with others."

"No wonder he seems to be immune to our ammo" added a second.

"Perhaps he might make a good puppet leader for Comrade Black to use, once this planet has finally been conquered" added a third.

"Yes, indeed that is a good suggestion, he's just as good as Comrade Black is, when it comes to this brand of attitude" added a fourth.

"Let's go get the two others" said the head of the group of black ink blobs as he readied his weapon.

Back with Eustace, Muriel had no idea that Eustace was telling the truth.

"Eustace, I had no idea that you were so right, your truck didn't always have those colors, we could always paint new colors on them in the future" said Muriel.

"Can I choose the colors I want for my truck?" asked Eustace as he began to stop sobbing for a bit.

"You may choose whatever colors you like for your truck" replied Muriel.

"Hands up where we can see them!" cried the leader of the black ink blobs whom were coming toward the two.

"Oh my!" cried Muriel as she obeyed the orders.

"You punk teenagers, you're the ones who did this to my truck!" cried Eustace.

"We have good news for you, farmer, we have selected you to be our leader for Earth" replied the leader of the ink blobs, "you have all the qualifications met, as it seems our ink doesn't seem to have any affect on you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Eustace.

"Like this" replied one of the ink blobs as he aimed his weapon at Muriel.

Suddenly, black ink was fired out of the gun, and landed right on Muriel, getting rid of her usual colors. Courage stood frozen, all white as Muriel turned to a boring version of herself all in black and white. The pink dog then let out a scream, and immediately began to race up toward the second floor of the house, and locked the room where the computer was located.

"That stupid dog" said Eustace, "he'll ruin everything for me. Say, how much would I get if I become your leader?"

"Let's say you'll be on the same level as our leader Comrade Black who'll be arriving shortly, his flagship is due here pretty soon" replied the leader of the black blobs.

"Works for me" laughed Eustace.

Back inside the room where Courage was, the pink dog then began to type quite hard on the computer on information on the black ink invaders.

"Not so hard!" cried the computer, "so, you want to hear information about a race of black ink invaders?"

"Yeah, yeah" replied Courage.

"Very well then" replied the computer, "the entire inky civilization you are facing comes from a planet that's all black in white to the farthest part of the galaxy. They have a disdain for anything colorful, which is why they send our in a galactic conquest of every planet that's colorful."

"How do I defeat them?" asked Courage as he typed the question on the computer.

"There are three possible ways you can defeat them, one having quite a number of color paints at your disposal, white out or just plan water would do to wash the ink away" replied the computer, "the choice is indeed all yours."

"Yes" replied Courage as he then began to go on the Internet and began to buy quite a lot of colorful paints, white out and simple water.

While Courage was waiting for his orders to come in, Comrade Black's flagship immediately arrived on the scene. It landed itself right in an empty spot in Nowhere, and Comrade Black himself emerged from the scene.

"What's this news I here of a human not being affected by our ink?" asked Comrade Black to an ink blob.

"A small squad of ink blobs tried to use the ink on this farmer" replied the ink blob who showed a picture of Eustace, "yet he somehow didn't turn black and white like the rest of the other town folk."

"Hmm, this individual here could be useful for our plot to conquer this blue planet, and make it into a black and white planet instead" said Comrade Black, "take me to him immediately!"

"As you wish, Great Comrade Black" replied the black ink blob.

A few hours later, Eustace soon found himself in an interrogation room which was of course all black and white, with him being the only colorful thing in the room.

"Say, when the heck do I get to meet your leader?" asked Eustace, "I want to thank him for the fine job he's done."

"You don't have to, I have already heard everything I need to hear from you" replied Comrade Black as the lights turned on, revealing him at the other end of the table, "so, you happen to be immune to our affects, is that not correct?"

"What's this all about, all I heard from your punk friends, is that I get to be leader of the world here, and I get to have lots of money!" replied Eustace.

"So it's true, he is like me, in so many ways" said Comrade Black softly to himself to which he then put out his inky hand, "welcome aboard, Comrade."


	4. Ready to Retake Nowhere

Chapter 4: Ready to Retake Nowhere

It was finally time for action for Courage to retake Nowhere. As he geared up his water gun with paint, simple water and whiteout, the pink dog wasn't sure what he was going to be up against when Comrade Black had arrived in Nowhere to oversee the progress so far of the conquest.

"The things that I do for love" sighed Courage as he was about to exit the house.

As the pink dog left the house, he noticed that nearly everything around him were literally black and white. The pink dog himself, was unsure where to look for Muriel, and where the black ink blobs might have taken her. Those particular black ink blobs had already placed Muriel and most of Nowhere in a boring office-style place where everything was black and white. Comrade Black had just arrived on the scene, with his puppet Eustace.

"So what the heck do I get to do when I'm finally leader of this planet?" asked Eustace, "Do I get to do whatever I wish?"

"So long as everything is black and white, you can do whatever you please" replied Comrade Black, "you seem to be immune to our weapons."

"Guess I must be lucky" laughed Eustace.

"Well, it seems most of the Nowhere folks have gotten a good grip around here" said Comrade Black as he observed how boring the poor folks of Nowhere were being forced to work for Comrade Black.

"Eustace, please help us!" cried Muriel as she was trying to get his attention.

"Silence her!" cried Comrade Black.

"I don't know here, she's some crazy woman" replied Eustace.

As Muriel was trying to get up from her seat, two black ink blobs immediately came to grab her and force her to sit down.

"Eustace, please help us!" cried Muriel.

"I seriously don't know who the heck that is" said Eustace to Comrade Black as he was trying to deny that Muriel was his wife.

"Wow, no wonder our weapons didn't work on you" said Comrade Black, "you're just as heartless as I am!"

"Does that mean I still get to rule this planet?" asked Eustace.

"Yep" replied Comrade Black, "come to the main headquarters here with me, and I'll show you our battle plans."

"Now you're talking" laughed Eustace as he left the scene with Comrade Black.

While those two were plotting to conquer Earth, Courage had finally managed to head toward town. When he arrived he was shocked to see everything was black and white. There were squads of black ink blobs everywhere. The pink dog wanted to find Muriel first, before he could do anything. As he walked a few steps, he ran right into a tall building of some sort. It was new in town, and it was rather of a boring shape, also all in black and white.

"Hmm, I never seen this thing here before, maybe Muriel's in there" said Courage to himself.

As the pink dog looked around at the front of the building, he noticed that two pink dogs were guarding the door.

"How the heck do I get pass them?" asked Courage to himself.

"Hey look, it's that stupid pink dog!" cried one of the ink blobs.

"Get him" replied the other one.

The two ink blobs soon chased poor Courage around the building. The poor pink dog himself had to climb up a nearby ladder that was leading to the roof of the building. As the two blobs made their way around the building they first thought they lost him but then remembered the ladder.

"There's that stupid dog!" cried one of the black ink blobs, "Get him!"

"Oh no!" cried Courage as he continued to climb up the ladder.

As the two ink blobs were about to climb up the ladder as well, Courage managed to get to the roof and send the ladder tumbling down, with the two ink blobs literally splatted all over the place as they hit the ground. The pink dog then immediately made his way into an open window that was nearby. As he finally made it through, he noticed that the citizens of Nowhere were forced to work in cubic spaces, like an office and wearing an odd suit of some sort. There he spotted Muriel, being watched by two black ink blobs.

"Is this really necessary that I have to do this all day?" asked Muriel.

"Get to work!" ordered one of the ink blobs.

"I got to do something!" cried Courage.

The pink dog immediately readied the water gun, and readied the ammo full of paint. He then carefully aimed straight at the two ink blobs and fired. He managed to hit both of them in one strike.

"Yeah!" cried Courage.

"Who the heck did that?" asked Muriel as she looked around and looked up, she noticed Courage was there, "Courage, get us out of here!"

"Oh, if I only knew how" replied Courage.

Yet as Courage was trying to figure a way out, a few black ink blobs emerged as they were prepared to squash a possible riot on the part of the citizens of Nowhere.

"Look, it's that stupid pink dog!" cried one of the black ink blobs.

"Make him black and white" replied the commander.

The black ink blobs then began to fire at Courage. The pink dog was able to out run the black ink blobs, and their ink. He managed to then fire back at some of the black ink blobs, turning them literally back into ink.

"Go Courage!" cheered Muriel.

Courage kept on firing at the black ink blobs, until none of them were left. He then began to fire paint at the citizens of Nowhere, turning them back into their original colors.

"We're back to our old selves!" cried the Mayor with joy.

"Come on Courage" said Muriel, "we have to take back the town!"

Courage then began to sound the alarm, and led the charge as he leaped down. He then took out his cell phone and began to order more paint. A few minutes later, a truck load of paint and water guns came right in, with the driver coming out of the truck.

"Sign here" said the driver.

"Yeah!" cried Courage as he used his credit card to buy the paint and the water guns.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" said the General of Nowhere as he readied his water gun with paint, "come on, let's take back this town."


	5. Chasing After Comrade Black

Chapter 5: Chasing After Comrade Black

Courage was prepared to turn the tables on Comrade Black who was inside the main command center which was placed in Nowhere. As he and the rest of the citizens of Nowhere began to take out the black ink blobs whom were coming toward them,

"The head blob, if we take him out, we take them all out" said the General as he blasted away a black ink blob which was coming right toward him.

"He must be in that big building right there" suggested Muriel as she noticed how large the command center was which was right in the center of Nowhere town.

"Don't worry dog, we'll hold those blobs off, while you infiltrate the command center" said the General as he readied his weapon while oncoming black ink blobs were coming straight toward him.

"The things that I do for love" sighed Courage.

As the pink dog passed through the black ink blobs whom were fighting the citizens of Nowhere, Courage finally made his way toward the command center, and began to climb up the building. He eventually went right into an air vent, there as he began to crawl through the air vent he heard a conversation with Eustace and Comrade Black.

"What's going on outside?!" cried Comrade Black to some of his elite ink blobs.

"Great Comrade, we're having difficulty with the civilian population, they are resisting us" replied the black ink blob.

"It must be that stupid dog" replied Eustace, "he must be the reason why you're having trouble."

"You mean to say that my problems are from a stupid pink dog?" asked Comrade Black.

"Yeah, pretty much, that stupid dog has always ruined my life" replied Eustace.

"Hmm, how would you like to come onboard my spaceship?" asked Comrade Black.

"Works for me, any way for me to never see that stupid dog ever again!" cried Eustace.

As Comrade Black, and Eustace left the scene, Courage immediately came out of the air vent, and slammed the entrance of the air vent, right on an ink blob, smashing ink all over the place.

"It's the stupid dog!" cried one of the ink blobs.

"Fire at will!" replied one of the other ink blobs.

As Courage began to fire back, he noticed that some of the colors within his gun weren't working on the ink blobs. So instead, he switched to whiteout, which worked just as fine. The whiteout knocked out the colors that were protecting the ink blobs, to which Courage switched to any color he wished and began to fire at the ink blobs.

"Stupid dog's beating us!" cried one of the ink blobs, "Retreat!"

Courage then began to fight his way throughout the command center, and eventually managed to get to the entrance of the command center. He pressed the open button, which the citizens of Nowhere barged right through.

"Courage, you did it!" cried Muriel with joy.

"We have to stop the head black ink blob" said the General, "where did he go?"

Suddenly, a spaceship was seen leaving from the ground with Eustace at the window along with Comrade Black.

"So long, you stupid dog!" laughed Eustace.

"He's getting away!" cried Muriel.

"Don't worry, I'll throw you up there" said the General as he grabbed Courage, he aimed carefully and like a slingshot, fired Courage right toward the spaceship.

Courage screamed for his life, as he was flying through the air. He finally crashed right into the wall of the spaceship which he was currently outside. The ink blobs whom were onboard the spaceship spotted Courage.

"It's the stupid dog!" cried one of the black ink blobs.

"Get him!" replied another.

The pink dog then began to try to dodge the attacks of the ink blobs, and suddenly, some turrents began to show up and began to fire black ink at the pink dog.

"This is just too much!" cried Courage as he began to hide behind a container.

Back on the spaceship's bridge, Comrade Black was curious to what was going on the deck of the ship itself.

"What the heck's going on out there?" asked Comrade Black to one of the technician ink blobs.

"Great Comrade, we suspect we are running into that stupid pink dog whom ruined our plot" replied the technician.

"Unbelievable, this stupid pink dog thinks he could stop us?" asked Comrade Black.

"That's what I keep on telling him" added Eustace, "you stupid dog, you stupid, stupid dog."

"Well then, perhaps you would be more suitable to handle something like this" said Comrade Black as he threw Eustace the keys toward his large robot, "here are the keys to our super weapon mech, you may find it, in the large chambers on this spaceship."

"Now you're talking, I'm going to get that stupid dog for good!" laughed Eustace.

As Eustace left the scene, Courage was still trying to dodge the oncoming black ink blobs, and the black ink being fired from the turrents. He did his best, trying to dodge the attacks. Yet he finally tripped over a pipe, and his gun fell right from his paws.

"Stupid dog, you think you can defeat us?" laughed one of the ink blobs as he aimed his weapon at Courage, "Now instead of pink, you'll be all black and white!"

Yet as the black ink blob was about to fire at Courage, the pink dog rolled over, dodging the black ink, and then fired at the black ink blob, which black ink then splatted all over the place.

"Get him!" cried another black ink blob as he and his compatriots gave chase toward the pink dog.

Courage then screamed for his life again, and headed toward what seemed like safety which was a big chamber on the spaceship itself. He eventually entered the chamber, and the door itself then slammed itself shut.

"Stupid dog!" cried a familiar voice to Courage.

Suddenly, an extremely large mech of some sort emerged from the floor with what seemed like Eustace was in control.

"You stupid, stupid dog, this was the only chance for me in getting rid of you, rid of you for good!" laughed Eustace.

"Oh, I knew something like this was going to happen" sighed Courage.

"Now I'm going to enjoy crushing you, stupid dog!" laughed Eustace.


	6. Escaping the Flagship

Chapter 6: Escaping the Flagship

Poor Courage soon found himself trapped with Eustace who was on quite a large mech of some sort.

"Stupid dog, you ruin everything!" cried Eustace, "The only reason I'm going with my new friend Comrade Black, is so that I can stay away from you! Stupid dog!"

The mech rose up from the platform, and began to float right up. Eustace then began to laugh at Courage, as he was pressing the buttons on the mech, and was prepared to target the pink dog.

"Say good bye, stupid dog!" laughed Eustace.

A missile was then fired from the hands of the mech, to which Courage then began to dodge the oncoming missiles. Inside the missiles were black ink, which then splatted all over the wall behind Courage.

"Oh no" said Courage to himself as he knew he couldn't keep this up.

"You can't defeat me, you stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid dog!" laughed Eustace as he fired a laser from the mech.

Courage then began to run around the room, as the laser began to follow him. Only armed with a gun filled with paint, Courage fired at the part of the laser that was targeting him. Making it impossible for Eustace to fire back.

"What the heck is going on here?!" cried Eustace as he was trying to press some buttons, "Stupid piece of junk!"

While Eustace was still trying to figure out the controls, Comrade Black wanted to see for himself to defeat Courage. Comrade Black immediately headed toward the upper control room of the large room where Courage was facing Eustace.

"Yes, yes, this is very good" said Comrade Black who gazed out of the window which was invisible from within the room, "seems like that stupid dog is certainly running out of ammo!"

"But, what if we loose this one?" asked one of the ink blobs, "Shouldn't we, you know, this time prepare the escape pods?"

"Escape pods?!" laughed Comrade Black, "Against a stupid, Earth dog?!"

Comrade Black then headed to sit down in his chair and watch the show below. Eustace was having the time of his life, firing various weapons from the mech at poor Courage. Courage was able to dodge the oncoming attacks for sometime. Yet one of the rockets finally managed to hit Courage, turning the pink dog into all black and white.

"Oh no!" cried Courage.

"Yes, yes, that stupid dog is finally like us!" laughed Comrade Black.

"What do I do!" cried Courage to which he then had an idea on how to fix it.

Courage then pointed the gun filled with paint at himself and fired, changing his colors into blue, red, yellow and green.

"Look how stupid you look now, you stupid dog!" laughed Eustace as he noticed how pathetic Courage looked.

While Eustace was busy laughing at how ridiculous Courage was, Courage then fired his weapon at the mech while it wasn't firing.

"Stupid human farmer, defend yourself!" cried Comrade Black as he slammed his fist on his chair.

"Er, Great Comrade, he can't hear you, you're speaker needs to be turned on" said the black ink blob next to him.

"Stupid farmer, stop laughing at the stupid dog and fire, fire, fire!" cried Comrade Black as he turned on the loud speakers for the room.

"Hey, what's the big idea, I'm the only one who can call people stupid!" cried Eustace.

As Eustace turned the mech around, Courage began to fire his weapon at the mech changing it to various colors that were loaded within the paint gun. Eustace soon found out he was going to loose power on this mech pretty soon, so he then ejected himself. Yet as he pressed the eject button, he immediately crashed right out of the mech itself, as the chair was on rockets, sending him also crashing right out from the roof, into space and heading back toward Nowhere at a very fast pace.

"Stupid rockets!" cried Eustace as he was flying through the air.

Comrade Black couldn't believe his new mech was defeated by Courage, so he then began to head toward the main command center of his ship.

"That stupid, stupid dog, it's all his fault I'm not able to conquer this planet!" cried Comrade Black.

"But Great Comrade, what are you going to do?" asked one of the ink blobs whom was running with him.

"I'm going to unleash the biggest black ink bomb ever, that'll certainly cover that stupid dog all in black and white!" laughed Comrade Black as he finally headed into the main control room.

Comrade Black, and the other ink blobs then began to input the commands on the flagship. As Courage was heading to an escape pod, he noticed that there was a large ball of ink emerging from a hangar like if it were a blimp coming out of the hangar. The ink blimp bomb was hovering right over the flagship itself, where everyone on it were in its range.

"Great Comrade, what are you doing, shouldn't we release this while that stupid dog is in the escape pod?" asked one of the ink blobs who wasn't sure if this plan was going to work.

"I'm going to do this anyway, we won't be affected, because we're already are black and white, don't you get it?!" cried Comrade Black.

"Er, I am also receiving second thoughts if we should do something like this" said another ink blob who noticed the black ink bomb was also filled with TNT as well besides black ink.

Courage knowing something bad was going to happen immediately got into the escape pod and began to start it up, which it then detached itself from the flagship. The ink bomb then heads straight for the flagship, and the flagship itself explodes into a million pieces, with poor Comrade Black being reverted to simple ink floating in space with the other ink blobs.

"Stupid dog!" cried Comrade Black.

Back on Earth, the escape pod which Courage was in crashes right outside Nowhere with Muriel and the other Nowhere citizens coming toward him.

"Courage, you made it!" cried Muriel who was relieved.

"Well done" added the General, "you know what, you deserve a medal."

"And it seems like you have changed your fur coating" added Muriel, "I wonder where Eustace is?"

The scene then changes to another part of nowhere, where poor Eustace finds himself with no one to search for him.

"At least I'm finally away from that stupid dog!" laughed Eustace as he was all burned up while still sitting on his seat.

Eustace then began to laugh at himself after what just happened, where the scene then ends from there.


End file.
